Dear Diary
by Usami
Summary: /songfic/ After completing a mission, Numbuh 3 takes the time on the roof to write in her diary...


"Dear Diary" © M2M

**Dear Diary**

Numbuh 3 stared out at the neighborhood below her, as she sat on the roof of the tree house. Opening the book she had, she pulled out a pencil from her sleeve, and began writing in her book.

_Dear Diary_, she started to write, _today was kinda confusing. Things happened today, that I'm not sure how to explain. And I'm not sure if those things were good or bad._

_It started with a mission that the other Kids and I had to go on. Numbuh 2 was busy flying one of our jet-thingies, and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were distracting some robots while Numbuh 4 and me were trying to find the cookie vault hidden by a grown-up. But we didn't know that the grown-up was there too. When the grown-up grabbed my hair, Numbuh 4 got mad...really mad. He was worried about me too, I think, because he said something I didn't really expect from him._

_Flashback_

"Ah!" Numbuh 4 spun around, his eyes resting on the site of the scientist grabbing Numbuh 3's long black hair.

"So, Kids Next Door!" the scientist said, a smirk on his lips. "You've come to try and stop my plan of making a giant ray gun to destroy the world's cookies, have you? Well, too bad!

He yanked on Numbuh 3's hair, causing her to fall to the ground.

Numbuh 4 growled. "You betta let her go, or Ah'm gonna...!"

"You're gonna what!" the scientist jeered. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

He pulled again on Numbuh 3's hair. "Ow!" she yelled.

Before he could stop what he was doing, Numbuh 4 tackled the scientist, grabbing the guy's wrist, and biting it as hard as he could.

"OWW!" the adult yelled, and Numbuh 4 rammed into him again. The adult hit the ground, and Numbuh 4 jumped off him and landed next to Numbuh 3, who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright, Kuki?" he asked.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"What?"

"Did...did you call me 'Kuki'?" she asked.

Numbuh 4 blinked, his cheeks tainted red.

_End Flashback_

**Dear Diary,  
****Something good happened today  
****He finally called me by my name  
****I didn't know how to behave  
****What to say or do  
****I was so confused**

_We finished the mission successfully, of course, since Numbuh 1 wouldn't have had it any other way. But, still, Numbuh 4 has never called by my name before. He never calls anyone by their names. I wanted to talk to him about after the mission, but he, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 went to the comic book shop. Still, when he was leaving…_

_Flashback_

"And don't forget to get Numbuh 5's magazines!" Numbuh 5 called after the guys.

"Yeah, yeah," Numbuh 2 replied. "We'll get your magazines."

Numbuh 3 watched as Numbuh 4 walked after the others. He stopped suddenly, though, and turned to look at her from over his shoulder. Even though his eyes were covered by his blond bangs, she could tell that he winked at her before he left.

_End Flashback_

**Dear Diary,  
****I wanna talk to him again  
****But whenever he is with his friends  
****He keeps trying to pretend  
****But I already see  
****The way he feels for me**

_I dunno what I'm gonna do, though. I mean, Numbuh 4 is really nice to me, and he listens to me when I need to talk to someone. I can always tell him everything. But what if I'm taking this the wrong way? What if he just means everything in a friendly way?_

**What can I do?  
****Tell me what can I say  
****When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
****How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
****I really want him to know**

_But, what if I'm not? What if he really feels that way towards me? I can only think that after he came back from the comic book store with the others._

_Flashback_

Numbuh 4, pulling out the girls magazines with tongs, handed them to Numbuh 5. "Stupid girl magazines," he muttered.

Numbuh 5 just smirked, taking the periodicals from the Aussie.

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 5, a big smile on her face, then at Numbuh 4. As she looked, however, her smile faded, as she grabbed Numbuh 4's wrist, causing him to drop the tongs.

"Hey!" he said. "What're ya...?"

But she didn't seem to hear him, as she looked what was written on the palm of his hand.

_W & K_

She looked up at him, his face once again burning red. He looked away from her gaze, pulling his wrist out of her grasp. Turning heel, he quickly walked away.

_End Flashback_

**Dear Diary,  
****He wrote some letters on his hand  
****It wasn't hard to understand  
****I figured I'm part of his plans  
****But now I'm in his heart  
****I don't know where to start**

_I think Numbuh 4 really likes me that way, more than just a "friendly" way. At least, I hope he does. I mean, if he does like me that way, then it would be easier for me to admit that I like him that way too._

_But I don't know right now. I can only hope he does._

She closed her diary, sighing to herself. She tucked the pencil behind her ear, as a gentle breeze flew by.

**What can I do?  
****Tell me what can I say  
****When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
****How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
****I really want him to know**

**

* * *

**

Numbuh 4 opened the door to the roof of the tree house. Carefully surveying the area, he sighed, seeing as how there was nobody there. "Good," he said to himself. "Now I can be alone for a while."

This day had been…interesting…for him so far. His secret was so close to being spilled. He had been dangerously close to letting Numbuh 3 know how he really felt.

'But Ah can't let her know,' he told himself. 'She might not like me that way. Ah don't wanna risk losing my best friend that way.'

As he leaned along the railing, he noticed a book resting on the railing next to him. "What's this?" he asked, picking the book up. Curiously, he looked opened the cover, and looked at the first page.

_Diary_, it read, _Kuki Sanban. Numbuh 3._

He closed it. 'Numbuh 3's diary. She must be looking for it. Ah betta go return it to her.'

As he turned to go, however, he tripped, and hit the ground.

The book flew from his hand, landing a small distance away from him.

Getting up, he groaned, dusting himself off. Then he looked where the diary landed, and noticed that it was opened.

He bit his lip. 'Ah dun wanna read it,' he told himself. 'But...' Nobody could resist an open diary, right? Just one little peak wouldn't hurt...

'NO! Ah'm NOT gonna break Numbuh 3's trust like that!' But, he still needed to pick up the diary, right?

He walked over, bending down to pick up the diary, trying so hard not to look at it. But, he couldn't help but notice what was written at the top of the open page.

_I think Numbuh 4 really likes me that way, more than just a "friendly" way. At least, I hope he does. I mean, if he does like me that way, then it would be easier for me to admit that I like him that way too._

He shut the book quickly, his cheeks tainted red once again. Picking up the book, he ran downstairs towards Numbuh 3's room.

**You're my secret hiding place  
****Where my private thoughts are safe  
****And just one look and he will see  
****What's inside of me**

**

* * *

**

Numbuh 4 entered the open door leading into Numbuh 3's room. He watched as the already messy room slowly became messier as stuffed toys flew from one end of the room to the other. He watched as a bunny, a horse, a unicorn, and a cat flew by his head, and dodged as a bear nearly hit his head.

"Where is it, where is it!" he heard a familiar voice say from under the pile of toys.

"Uh, Numbuh 3?" he asked.

Her head poked out from under the mountain of fluff.

He held up the diary. "Is this what you're lookin' for?"

She gasped, coming out of the pile. "You found it!" she said, grabbing the diary from him and embracing him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He felt the heat rise up to his face again. "Yeah, but...um...Numbuh 3?"

She pulled back, looking at him. "What?"

"It...kinda...fell open...and, Ah...read some of it..."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as Numbuh 3 pulled away from him. He couldn't read the emotions on her face.

After the long quiet, he finally said, "You...you ain't...mad...are you?"

She shook her head, holding the diary close to her. "It wasn't you're fault. It wasn't like you did that on purpose, right?"

"Ah would neva do that."

"So...what page did you read?"

"Tha last page that was filled out."

'That means he read what I wrote today!' she realized, a red strip spreading across her cheeks. 'What do I say to him about that!'

**What can I do?  
****Tell me what can I say  
****When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
****How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
****I really want him to know**

"I...uh..." Numbuh 3 stuttered. "I..."

Numbuh 4 looked down at the ground. "It's okay, Numbuh 3, there's no need to explain. And, ya know..."

"What, Numbuh 4?"

He looked up at her, though didn't move his head. "Well, it's just that...Ah..."

"You what?"

He sighed, looking up at her. 'It's all or nothin' now,' he told himself. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, until his lips gently brushed against hers.

She blinked, slightly confused, but then wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah like you a lot, Numbuh 3," the Aussie said, finally finding his voice, stroking her hair.

"I like you a lot, too Numbuh 4. I just couldn't tell you until now."

**What can I do?  
****Tell me what can I say  
****When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
****How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
****I really want him to know**

Numbuh 3 then noticed that she was still holding the diary. She smiled. 'For once, I'm glad that someone read my diary,' she thought to herself. 'If not, Numbuh 4 wouldn't have known how I felt about it him, and we would never have had been brave enough to tell each other.'

Still smiling, she then threw the diary on the bed. 'But now that he knows, I don't have to keep my feelings about him locked up in a book.'

**Dear Diary  
****Dear Diary  
****Dear Diary  
****Dear Diary**

**The End**


End file.
